Taking Care of America
by Fem America 13
Summary: This is a Hetalia AU of a early scene in the first Ice Age movie. Germany, Japan, and Italy find baby America, and this is one of their first struggles with the baby.


Cast of Characters:

Manny: Germany

Sid: Italy

Diego: Japan

Roshan (Pinky): America

Italy led the temporary herd to the ramstack former camp of America's, because Italy wanted to return America. This was the person in school that everyone made fun of, and smelled like he never took a shower. His own family leaves him every year when they move down south. The brunette young man was also running away from the gentlemen, whose sald he ruined their expensive German beer. While the gentlemen were trying to kill the coward, the moral, buff, and reserved Germany saw Italy getting beat up, he step into save him. Not out of any love for the Italian, but because it was right. One of the blonde's pet peeves was seeing someone get beaten, just because they are smaller and weaker.

On the other hand, the small Asian of the group, was completely quiet and under his stoic face, he was snickering at Italy trying and failing to carry up the cute blonde and blue eyed baby. Japan was only following this rag-tag, weird sort of herd was to get the baby America. He was pretty obvious that he wasn't in the trek for the glory and for being in the herd. The reason why he wanted the baby was for revenge, because America's father killed most of his pack. He infiltrated the group by saying he was a great tracker and knew where America's family went to. Japan didn't know where America's family was going, but Japan was planning an ambush for the rest of the "herd".

Italy was struggling to carry America, the light dirty blond haired baby was wiggling as a worm, so he could explore around his camp. The baby was too oblivious to realize that his home was burned to a crisp, after the attack by Japan's gang. Italy, after setting America down, dramatically wiped his forehead and said, "Whew, that was a lot of work." He walked around, calling for America's family, because he was the person who pushed this group together on this expedition, hoping that they had survived the attack and were still there, looking for the baby.

Germany sighed at the comment and retorted back at Italy, "Well, it was your idea, so you have to carry the baby and look after him!" Said baby was wandering around his old campsite, without any supervision from the others. He wandered around, and as he was trying to flick the hanging necklace, and America fell into his old bed. Japan saw this, and then he grabbed the baby America, trying to look like he care for the baby and to gain Germany's trust, who was the most suspicious out of himself and Italy, and America was too young to really to anything to do much to help himself.

Germany saw this out of the corner of his eye and grabbed America protectively, while yelling at Japan, "What in the world do you think you're doing with the baby?" He then gave the baby to Italy, and America started to wail.

Japan jumped at the wailing of the baby, that is like a police siren in noise, but more annoying, and then yelled at Germany, "What's wrong now? How can we stop this noise?"

Germany, with surprise and confusion on his face, grabbed America out of Italy's hand, was rocking the infant to calm him down. But the trio's bad luck continued, and America wailed even louder.

Japan thought for a moment and remember that babies don't have good bladder control, and then screamed at Italy, "Go check his diaper, and in case you forgot that is where babies go poo!"

Italy retorted back at Japan, "Why do I have to check it?", his face full of rebellion.

Germany rounded on Italy and went to his full height to scare Italy, and yelled, "Because it was your decision to save the baby and bring with us!"

Italy murmured, "Okay, Okay. I will go and check his diaper." He dramatically checked America's diaper, and freaked out. He walked away and stumbled on a rock and the poop land on Germany's face. Germany freaked out, because he thought there was poop, but it was clean. Because of that prank, he whacked Italy on the face. America stopped crying for a moment, giggled, and then kept on crying.

Japan figured out a solution to make America stop wailing, stated, "He liked that." He then proceeded to whack Italy again, which work for a moment before America starts to wail louder. He then prepared to play where's the baby (peek a boo) with America by covering his eyes for a moment, and then scaring him by opening his eyes with daggers in his hands and a furious look in his eyes.

Germany saw this, whacked and yelled at Japan with a cold long stare, "Stop scaring the baby!" America, after being taken in Germany's arm saw a watermelon and shrieked in happiness, then the herd knew why America was crying by following his line of sight.

Author's note:

This is one of the early scenes of the first Ice Age movie. Germany and Japan are out of character for their Hetalia selves, because I mixed in Manny's and Diego's personality in them. Italy didn't change much because the differences weren't that drastic. Please rate and review with your feedback.


End file.
